The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for processing a data structure to identify dependent components.
Graphs are a popular data representation for modeling dependencies, relationships, connections, etc., between entities or components. For example, bi-partite graphs have been the focus of a broad spectrum of studies spanning from document analysis to bioinformatics. A bi-partite graph paradigm may indeed be relied upon to represent various kinds of relationships, e.g., between parts of a computer-aided designed or CAD complex objects, real-world objects and attributes, etc., or even to represent data acquisition patterns between sets of processor cores and sets of data. Analysis of such related data is therefore of great importance for many systems, which accumulate increasingly large amounts of interaction data.